When Fire and Water Collide
by French Toast Left Side
Summary: The Weasly's are rich. Harry and Hermione are together. Ron and Luna are together. Everyone goes into hiding. And who's the new guy that Ginny seems to be falling in love with? First story so go easy on me.


**Free**

Harry sat on his bed with his sheets draped over his head as he read over his studies. He had found himself missing Hogwarts and all of his friends more and more as the days progressed. With nothing to do here at the Dursley's except sit around in a boring muggle home with boring muggle appliances, Harry had found himself reading more and more. He had started with Hogwarts, A History and moved on to anything within reach. He had read through all of his text books and his history books. He daily found himself polishing his broom and caring for his wand. He gazed upon his trunk in a longing way, wishing he were with his friends, his family. But he knew there were no plans for him to lodge within the magical community. He knew the Weasly's would have offered for him to stay the whole summer, but they were on vacation in Romania. He would have loved to have been with Sirius this summer, but due to his need to be in hiding, Harry couldn't even write to him consistently. Life was miserable.

On this particular night Harry was expecting something quite exciting to happen. Tonight was his birthday and he would be turning fifteen. Although his birthday was never celebrated he would feel as if he had secretly conquered an enemy. He had suffered through and survived another year with the Dursly's. Only three more to go he thought to himself, a small grin flickering to life on his face. He looked at the clock beside his bed and read 11:52. In eight minutes he'd be fifteen. Although there were no privileges at the age of fifteen, Harry was happy it was coming. Looking out his window Harry stared upon the full moon. It was so beautiful at this time of night. It provided most of the light within Harry's room and it also strangely comforted him. For a moment, Harry thought he had seen something in the bushes, but perhaps his mind was playing games with him. Being locked up and alone for a month would do that to you. Harry looked back at the clock, 11:57.

Once again Harry stared into the night sky as if expecting something to happen. Almost as if he expected Ron to come flying through the air to rescue him like he had only two short years ago. What a trip that had been. Harry would give anything to be with Ron or Sirius or Hermione right now. He would even rather be with Draco then the Dursly's. It's as if the Dursly's hate for Harry had grown while he had been gone. Harry didn't doubt it. Harry heard a small beep go off in his room and he looked back at his clock. 12:00. He was fifteen years old and he felt as big as the world. Longing to be free Harry looked out his window once more. Then from the corner there came a loud POP. Harry turned to find a small brown man dressed in odd clothing with giant green eyes that took up most of the room on his face. It was Harry's friend and companion, Dobby.

"Dobby has come to see Harry. It is Harry's birthday and Dobby has bought him a gift," Dobby whispered as he handed a pair of long and poorly knitted maroon socks. "Dobby made them himself, sir," Dobby said proudly.

"Thanks Dobby," was all Harry could mummer. Socks! At least it was something. At least someone had remembered his birthday.

Harry heard a growl and assuming it was his stomach paid no attention to it. But Dobby's eyes suddenly grew impossibly bigger. Harry looked at Dobby in a questioning way. Dooby's ears shrunk close to his head and his body began to violently shake. Harry sensed that there was danger lurking, and he knew it wasn't muggle danger. Something had been going on in the wizarding world that he didn't know about.

"What's wrong Dobby," Harry asked in a serious tone. He glanced around the room and spotted his wand. He seized it at once knowing he would probably need it.

"Master Harry, horrible things have been happening since you returned home from school. Strange things indeed, but also horrible. Everyone is worried these days and no one is ever alone. It is said that the Dark Lord is beginning his attack. It is said the Fenrir Greyback has resurfaced," Dobby said, his voice shaking with the last few words.

"Who's Fenrir Greyback," Harry asked as adrenalin began pumping through his veins.

"A very powerful and malicious Werewolf. It is said that he craves human flesh, even when he's not in werewolf form. He's a cannibal Harry. And it's supposed that he's after you. I have heard Dumbledore speak of his concerns for your safety many times while working around Hogwarts. He said that he would be sending out a guard to protect you. I don't know if he's sent it or not, but it's a full moon tonight Harry. And it's you're birthday. I wouldn't be surprised if that growl we heard earlier was Fenrir himself, come to kill you," Dobby said. With these last few words Harry ran to the window to look outside when he saw something both strange and comforting.

The lights on the street were going out one by one and a tall, aged man with slim spectacle and grey hair stood at the end of the street. A few other oddly dressed forms were emerging from the shadows. Harry then saw something familiar. A misshapen human like dog ran from one bush to the next. He went unnoticed by all of the other odd looking humans, and Harry knew who it was. Fenrir was here, and he wasn't seeking a companion. Fear surged through Harry as he spun around quickly. A snowy owl then flew through his window with a note attached to her talons. Harry ripped the note off the bird's talon and read the quickly scrawled note.

_Harry,_

_I know you probably have no time to read this letter now but you must. _

_Look inside the socks that were given to you by Dobby. In there you will_

_find a small vial of potion. Drink this potion immediately and if Dobby is not _

_gone, tell him to leave. A guard has been sent to rescue you, but I fear they _

_may be too late. A great danger is upon you Harry. Your only chance out_

_is the potion. Drink it now. _

_-Sirius _

_PS - your real gift will be on its way soon_

Harry scrambled around his room searching for the maroon socks Dobby had given him. He fumbled through his sheets until at last he found the socks. He dug his hand inside the first sock. Empty. He dug his hand inside the second sock and to his horror found nothing but a hole about the size of a vial. The vial must be here somewhere. He heard the front door crash to the floor. He landed on all fours searching quickly as the voices of about four men caught his ear. He felt a cool vial roll into his grasp finally. He rolled under his bed as a beast came crashing into his room. He took a deep breath and drank the potion in one gulp. Pain surged through his body and then he felt a tingling sensation. He opened his eyes and had no idea where he was. He could se the beast shoving its horrid nose under his bed, but this didn't look like the underside of his bed to him. Everything was huge. He glanced around and saw his wand lying on the ground. It was at least four-times his size. He had shrunk. All of a sudden he saw four pairs of feat enter his room. Moments later and after many shrieks from the beast, Harry found himself walking out from under the bed. Fenrir had been put in a full body locking curse and would likely be shipped to Azkaban for life, if he was lucky. He would most likely be put to immediate death. Harry looked up and shouted as loud as he could, "DOWN HERE!"

The crowd of witches and wizards looked down in the general direction of Harry's squeal. A familiar hand picked him up and he stood into the giant face of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard ever. Harry knew he was safe. Dumbledoore looked at Harry in a puzzled way. He then placed Harry on the shelf and pointed his wand at him and muttered, _"Engorgio-Incantante." _Harry was immediately back to regular size as he fell off the shelf while also knocking his head on the ceiling. A few moments later Vernon and Petunia entered the room quite flabbergasted. In order to rid of the rude interruption, Dumbledoore pointed his wand in their direction and said, _"Memoriante."_

Almost instantly the Dursly's returned to their room and fell back to sleep. Harry had to learn that spell. Dumbledoore told two of the Witches that Harry didn't recognize to take away Fenrir, and seconds later Harry was alone with Dumbledoore and Mr.Weasly. Harry had just noticed that Mr.Weasly was here and went to shake his hand. They walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat at the dining table. The look on Dumbledoore's face was not a happy one at all.

"Harry, I am sorry for the trouble here tonight, it was never meant to get that far. I have been hearing rumors about Fenrir for quite sometime and should have acted sooner. My delays were foolish and un-thoughtful and I assure you, you will never be in that much danger again. Now I must ask you, how did you get so small. I know you didn't cast a spell on yourself, because there is no spell to make you that small," Dumbledoore spoke.

"I was sent a letter from Sirius moments before the attack happened. He had apparently sent a potion with Dobby in the form of a gift. In the letter he demanded I drink the potion for my own safety. So I found the potion and drank it. After a few moments of pain and a tingling sensation I found myself under my bed and very tiny," Harry said.

"Ahh yes, the pequina-potion will do that to you," Dumbledoore said softly. "Anyways, as you can tell, it is not safe for you here anymore. You have been found and there is nowhere for you to hide here and no way for you to protect yourself. You will therefore travel with Mr.Weasly to a safe-house. I think you will find yourself among good company there," Dumbledoore continued. Dumbledoore turned to go outside when he turned around and said, "And you will want to pack your things for school Harry, as you will not be coming back here." With that he turned and went outside to replace the lights within their lamps.

Harry raced up the stairs and shoved his things into his trunk. He grabbed his broom and found his wand. He then placed his books on top and lastly he placed his new socks on top. They had shown to be more useful than he had thought. He grabbed Hedwig and minutes later he was traveling into the world of the fireplace. He landed with a loud thump in a home he had never seen before. This was defiantly not the burrow. But he didn't mind because here he was fifteen and free.

**A Family Reunion, the Truth and Two Loves**

The moment Harry opened his eyes he saw his family. Everyone was there. Ron, Hermione, Mrs.Weasly, Fred and George and Ginny. Before he could even get out a word he was smothered in hugs, kisses and pats on the back. He then saw someone he had wanted to see for ages. He pushed through everyone and landed in the arms of Sirius.

"My boy, how are you, you must be starving. Kreacher!" Siruis yelled

"I wish you wouldn't yell at him so harshly," Hermione whimpered as Harry saw a small brown figure that looked somewhat like Dobby enter the room.

"Kreacher, make up a bed for Harry immediately in Ron's room and start the fire in there room. They will need a warm place to sleep tonight. Go now, quickly," Sirius said, turning his attention back to Harry. "Now I told you that you would be getting you real gift soon and I have it here for you," said Sirius pulling out a small parcel from his pocket. Harry opened the package and found a small silver case the size of a lipstick tube. The letters HP were engraved on the lid. He looked at Sirius and smirked.

"Thanks Siruis, but I don't wear lipstick," Harry said tossing the vial to Hermione. Hermione stared at the case and Harry knew immediately that, like always, Hermione knew something that he didn't.

"Would you like to tell Harry what I have given him or shall I," Sirius asked Hermione.

"This is called a wishing well Harry. You drink this in times of need and whatever you need is presented to you immediately. This potion is rare and hard to brew. I'm guessing you didn't make this yourself Siruis. But where do you get it. It's hard to find," Hermione said, dumbstruck.

"I didn't find it, and I didn't make it. It was left to me by my family and I have never had a need for it. Harry needs all the help he can get I assume and so I decided that he needed a wishing well more than I did. So Harry, your gift and my love. That is what I have to offer you," Sirius finished.

Harry took the small capsule in his hand. It always interested him how such small things could have such great power. Every time he needed something he had gotten lucky, but now he didn't need luck. He didn't even really need to think. All he needed was to take a sip of this and his troubles were gone. He didn't know how to thank Siruis. He just looked at his Godfather and smiled. He knew Sirius knew what he meant. His eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by the second, and by the time he had said goodnight to everyone and followed Ron up the stairs he was out. He fell onto his warm, silk sheets and dozed off into happy dreams. His last thoughts were those of his freedom. Yes, he was finally free.

Harry woke the next morning to the smell of bacon, toast, pancakes, sausage, eggs, and waffles. Ron was just waking up to and went down to breakfast with him. As usual, the girls were up and dressed already. All three of them. THREE! Harry looked at the third girl who had blonde hair and wise eyes. Luna Lovegood was sitting in the same room as him. That was weird. Ron and Harry sat down and the girls got up. They both scared down their breakfast and went back upstairs. Ron was looking a little happier than usual and he was looking a little cleaner also. His features had sharpened up and he had lost his baby fat. He was clean shaven and his hair was cut very clean. When Harry inquired these changes Ron smiled and began to laugh. His eyes began to water and he told Harry a story that not even Merlin himself could have predicted.

"Mum and Dad took us kids to Romania this summer," Ron started. "While we were there we went camping in a place called King's Ridge. It's a beautiful park full of harmless dragons, giants and griffins. It was amazing Harry. On our second day of camping we went to the Mountain of The Great. They have all kinds of caves for you to look in. They were bloody brilliant I tell you. More beautiful than anything I had ever seen. Well we were looking around when I spotted something quite out of the ordinary. I found a skull Harry. It was the weirdest thing ever. I kept digging around and found more bones and then I found Jewels. Priceless Jewels like diamonds and Rubies and Sapphires. So I told Mum and Dad and of course they told our guide. I was upset when the guide called it in. I thought he was going to take the credit for my finding. Soon enough some of the locals began showing up whispering things about 'King Chatfield" and how he had been lost for so many years. Then this funny looking wizard shows up and takes one look at the skeleton and passes out. A few minutes later he wakes up and tells me that I'M rich. There was a 300 million galleon reward for finding that skeleton Harry. We're rich. The Weasly family is rich as any other and we can all buy new things and new robes. I have already bought new sets of robes and new clothes for Hogwarts," Ron said grinning from ear to ear.

Harry jumped off the bed and grabbed Ron into a big hug. "That's bloody insane mate," Harry yelled. "I KNOW!" Ron yelled in agreement. Hermione walked into the room to question what was going on but by the looks of things she gathered that Ron had told Harry the good news. Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a big hug and whispered into her ear, "Hi." "Hi," she whispered back. It had been a long time since Harry had seen Hermione and in that moment things between them changed. Harry let go of Hermione and turned back to Ron.

"So what's Luna doing here," Harry asked Ron. Ron's face blushed a deep red and Hermione then told Harry an eventful story.

"Harry you weren't the only one who was attacked. Turns out that you and Luna were both attacked. Luna was attacked first obviously. Probably because Fenrir wanted to be in he Werewolf state when he attacked you. Anyways, you and Luna along with me and all the Weasly's have been graciously offered a safe home to live in for the summer. You can't find this house unless you know about it, and even then you probably couldn't get in. You've been in the Black Manor for the last twelve hours Harry. Welcome to your new summer home," Hermione said, presenting the rest of the house to Harry.

"Wow," Harry said, looking around as if seeing the world through new eyes. Mrs. Weasly called for Hermione and Ron and Harry were left alone again.

"So what's up with you and Luna," Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing yet, but I won't lie. I fancy her. She's so insightful and always has something to say. She almost always has the answer, but also always has a question. She's so cute, the way she strolls around the house searching it from top to bottom. It's as if she looking for something that she'll never find. She was really shaken up the night she came here, and wouldn't leave my side for the next few days. I was her comforter and I like that. I want it to stay that way," Ron's said, his words trailing off with his thought. "But now I get to ask, what's up with you and Hermione. Don't think I didn't notice that extra long hug and cute little close talk with her."

Harry's thought soared. He had missed Hermione over the summer and couldn't lie, he had feelings for her. He looked at Ron and said the only thing that came to mind, "I love her."

Ron laughed and then sat back down on the bed. "I don't know what you think about this place," Ron said, "but I think it needs some fixing up. How bout just me and you go to Diagon Alley. They're have some pretty awesome stuff for beds and stuff. Plus you need to get some new clothes. You're looking a bit shabby."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said, "I had figured that out by now." With that the two boys changed out of their pajamas and went downstairs. To their complete suprise they found Mr.Weasly, Hermione and Luna packing bags of food and water.

"What are you all doing," Ron asked. The response he got was something Harry would have never expected. "We're going camping boys," Mr.Weasly said. We have a lot of things to get and we need to go to Diagon Alley. Ron and Harry, you will both need sleeping bags, hiking boots, jeans, and short sleeve shirts. Luna and Hermione, you will both need those items too. Fred and George and Ginny already left with Mrs.Weasly to get their things. We are all about to leave so I hope you all are ready."

Mr.Weasly went over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of flu powder. "Come on kids," he said. With that he stepped into the fire place and shouted, "Diagon Alley." The four of them joined him a few moments later and they were all in the wizarding world which was busy, crowded and noisy as usual. A large tawny owl flew past Hermione's head causing her to jump and grab Harry's hand. They both looked at each other and smiled. Things couldn't have been better.

Their trip to Diagon Alley was a long one. You know how people get when they see all the possible things they could buy to go camping with. They ended up getting some rather awesome and nifty things such as, fireballs which instantly caught fire when you added water, a three bedroom tent that housed ten people and heat and eat which was a powder like substance that you heated up and it turned into any meal you wanted. They went home after dining out at a popular restaurant call Elves and Giants. This was the first wizarding restaurant Harry had ever been to and it was extremely impressive. Once they got home Mrs.Weasly was ranting about cleaning all the new clothes. She sent everyone straight to bed seeing as they were getting up at four AM the next day in order to get to the portkey on time. Of course Harry and Ron stayed up talking for at least another hour.

"Why do you think you're Dad wants to go camping all of a sudden," Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked at Harry and then motioned for him to come closer. "Dad's been acting real strange lately. Lots of people have been coming around. Lots of people that nobody knows. They never talk to anyone but Dad and are always saying things like "We got to move before they do' or 'We gotta act fast a swift'. They're always looking around them with their beady eyes like someone's following them or their being watched. Then one night, about the time that Luna got here, I heard Mum and Dad and Dumbledoore talking. Me and Ginny and Fred and George all heard 'em. They were talking about moving us and how it wasn't safe anymore. How you-know-who's getting stronger and will eventually find us. I don't think that's possible. I don't think anyone can find us in this house. But then we heard them saying that we needed to leave suddenly and keep moving. We could never be in the same place for too long. Well Dumbledoore said he was going to get you and then a couple of nights later you came shooting out of the fireplace. I don't think we're going camping Harry, I think we're running from someone or something."

Outside the door, Harry and Ron saw four feet. It looked like dogs feat. It was Sirius. Harry went to the door and opened it. The dog walked in and then morphed into Sirius. He closed the door behind him and sat in a chair. He looked at the boys and began to talk. "I should have told you the truth long ago Harry. I should have told you that you were being followed and you were always being watched. You're leaving tomorrow for Scotland. From there you will hike for four days. At the end of your journey you will some upon a large manor quite like this one. You will enter this house and you will not leave it until school is to start. On the day that you are to go to school you will travel to the station by Portkey. Harry your life has been in a great danger since you were born. You are no longer safe. Everyone has to go into hiding now." Siruis then looked at Ron. "Ron I do believe you found something else the Day you found the skeleton. Did you not?" Ron looked mortified. He reached under his bed and pulled out his trunk. He then pulled out of his trunk a small stone box. He opened the box and pulled out four rings. One with a Diamond. One with a Sapphire. One with an Emerald. And one with a Ruby. Siruis took the rings and looked at them closely. He then handed Ron the ring with the Emerald. "Try this ring on here." Ron slipped the ring onto his finger. It closed tightly onto his finger as if it were made for only him. "Ahh yes, I did think that one would belong to you. Now in order to get it off simply think the word 'off'."

The ring slipped off of Ron's finger and into his hand. "Bloody Hell!" Ron said.

"Ron, you have found a priceless treasure," Sirius said. "You have found the four elemental rings. Diamond for air. Ruby for fire. Sapphire for water. Emerald for earth."

"What do they do," Harry asked.

"These rings are designed for your use only. They will only form to one wearer. One master. Once you are wearing the ring you have control over that element," Sirius said.

"How did you know I was supposed to get earth?" Ron asked.

"Their is a word engraved inside the rings in old magic. I know how to read this language. Ron, your ring says, 'To be worn by the honorable.' You are a very honorable person and only fight the fair fight. Therefore I knew that ring was meant for you. Now Harry this ring belongs to you," Sirius said tossing the Ruby ring to him. "Your ring says, 'To be worn by the fierce.' The other two belong to Luna and Hermione. I trust you will give them their rings. The Sapphire ring says, 'To be worn by the Clever.' I am guessing that one belongs to Hermione. And the diamond one says 'To be worn by the wise.' I am guessing that one is Luna's."

Sirius then stood up and went to leave. With his hand on the door he spoke one last time. "Harry, I will not be traveling with you or communicating with you for the rest of the summer. But remember what I gave you. And if you ever need anything all you need to do is make a wish at the wishing well." With that Sirius had closed the door and outside Harry had heard a loud POP. He was gone.

Harry and Ron put their rings on and laid back down on their beds. Nothing needed to be said because all of a sudden, they could hear each others thoughts. Wow Harry thought and Ron responded with Yeah these rings are pretty awesome. They rolled over in their beds and went to sleep. Sleep became a very welcome thing.

**If You Run, You Have to Hide**

Early the next morning Harry and Ron awoke to the violent shakings from Hermione and Luna. Harry sat up straight remembering what was happening. He looked into Hermione's eyes and was comforted. But then he saw the fear. He knew she was scared, he knew that she knew something wasn't right. Harry leaned on his elbows and ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione placed her hand on his bare shoulder. Her touch was comforting, but he knew she was scared. He had to tell her how he felt. He had to tell her about the rings. He had to tell her he would protect her and never let anything hurt her. He looked into her eyes and held her stare. They were interrupted by the snores of Ron. 'Get up Ron,' Harry thought to himself. Suddenly Ron was wide awake.

"Hermione, I have to tell you some things," Harry said running his finger over the ring. He felt like he was about to freaking propose to her. He grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her into the hallway bathroom. He put her up against the wall and placed his hands on on the wall beside her ears. He leaned in close to her and began to whisper into her ear. "Hermione, we're not going camping. We're running from someone or something. All I know is that we're not safe here anymore. Now I know you know about Ron's trip but he didn't tell you something very important. He didn't tell you about the rings he found. Now I have to be quick about this because no one else can find out," Harry began. "These rings give us control over an element. My element is fire and Ron's element is Earth. Luna's element is wind and your element is water. Only when you are wearing this ring," he said pulling the ring from his pocket," can you control this element. Once you put the ring on nobody can take it off of you. Only you can get it off by thinking, 'Off'. You understand?" Hermione nodded her head. She then whispered, "Harry I have something to tell you also." Harry leaned back and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Yes," he asked.

"I love you, Harry. Like really. Like I want to be with you," she whispered. With that Harry leaned in close his lips barely apart from hers. He then whispered back to her, "I love you too." And with that their lips collided into the first of many sweet and meaningful kisses. They broke apart from each other. "I need you to put this ring on and don't take it off. No matter what you hear me. When you wear this ring you don't have to talk to me because we hear each others thoughts. When we are both wearing these rings we can never be apart," Harry told her in a very serious tone. "Then I'll never take it off," Hermione whispered back to Harry. She kissed Harry once more on the cheek and then ducked under his arms to leave. Harry grabbed her by the arm and said, "As long as you're with me nothing will happen to you. I promise you I'll never let you get hurt." She smiled and then continued out the door.

Harry walked back into his and Ron's room. His thoughts were completely occupied with thoughts of Hermione. He put on his clothes and since he was not feeling very hungry went to the window. He sat in the window seat alone and thought. He thought about what was about to happen. He was about to go into hiding just like his parents had before they were killed. It infuriated him. How could their "friend" betray them? He knew he would never betray Ron. He wouldn't betray anyone that he loved for the world. No. He knew what it was like to suffer and never wanted anyone else to feel the way he did. Alone. His adrenalin began to pump through his veins. He stood up and went to his trunk. He packed all of things in their neatly. He placed his books on the bottom and on top he placed his broom. He put his wand in his back pocket. Now was not the time to be fearful. Now was the time to be brave. He had to be strong for himself and for his family. They were all he had.

Ron's father called them all downstairs and told them to have a seat on the couch. He stood tall before them, as if he was no longer a man, but something greater. He looked at them all and then began his speech. "As a man and a father I have failed you my children. I have placed you into unpredictable danger and it could cost you your life. I could not live with myself if something happened to you so I am therefore leading you all into hiding with me. We are about to start something that we will have to finish. We will not have a choice." With these words Hermione grasped Harry's hand. "But I know we will make it. I will do everything in my power to insure your safety, and know that if anything happens to me that you are all to carry on. Whiter you know it or not, yall are our future. You all are the only hope that our community has left. I need you all to be strong and brave. I know that's asking a lot, but it's what I need from all of you. I need you all to come together. To get past your differences and unite as one. You will stand taller together than you will apart."

After this inspiring and insightful talk they all left the Black Manor for good. They began to walk down the street. An hour later they came upon an old banana peel. They all grabbed a hold of it and then went spiraling through the air. They landed in a thick forest. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and Luna grabbed Ron's hand. They walked for the whole day towards the north. It was an exhausting trip to take while carrying all of your possessions and a tent and sleeping bag. As the sun set and it began to get darker Mr.Weasly stopped walking. We'll make camp here he said. He then set up the tent quickly through the use of magic. After he had set up camp he told everyone to stand close to the tent. Then using his wand he drew a large circle around the area. Once he had finished the circle he said,"_Finite," _and then took the wand out of the dirt. A large blue shield lit up around them. Then many other blue circles began to appear around them. They saw many more wizarding families setting up their camps for the night. They weren't the only ones going into hiding obviously. Mr. Weasly then pulled out the fire beads and added water. Instantly the camp was warm. Mrs'Weasly began to make dinner and everyone went inside the camp. They all changed into more comfortable clothes and then walked into the main living room. They all sat there talking amongst each other.

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch together. Hermione was resting her head on Harry's chest and Harry was running his fingers through her hair. He could tell she was very stressed out and was doing everything he could to make her more comfortable. Mrs.Weasly walked in with dinner. They all ate and then resumed their conversations. Harry and Hermione went into another room seeing as Hermione was having a complete emotional breakdown and Harry knew she didn't want to breakdown in front of everyone. Once they were alone Harry kissed her on the forehead as she sobbed into his chest. "What if we die Harry? What if Ron or Luna dies? What if you die? What will I do? I'll be hopeless and helpless," she cried. "Hey," he said, "everything's going to be alright. You'll see. We're going to get to the safe house and we'll only be there for a little while. We've already gotten everything we need for school and once we get to school everything will be back to normal," he said. He kissed her forehead again and then kissed her lips. They held this kiss for a long time. When they broke apart Harry said, "You need to get some sleep Hermione." "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked. "Sure," Harry said. Hermione lay down in her sleeping bag. Harry lay next to her and ran his fingers through her hair one time and then placed his hand on her back. He rubbed her back softly as he saw her drifting into a comforting sleep. Once he was sure that she was asleep he kissed her forehead and got up. He sat on the couch so that he could still see her. He quickly fell asleep there. It was this way for the next three days. They would walk all day and then at night Harry and would comfort Hermione until she fell asleep. He would then fall asleep next to her. She was never out of his sight.

On the fourth day they came upon a large Manor. It was sixteen stories high and had many windows. It looked well kept and was completely obvious. Harry had no idea how this was a safe house. They all walked into the house and were greeted with roaring fires and many doors. A handsome boy about Ginny's age spotted them. He walked down the stair and stretched his hand out to Mr.Weasly. "Hello sir. You must be Mr.Weasly. I am Timothy Kaden Woodrough the third. This is my Manor. I hope you will find yourself comfortable here. You may pick any room you would like. We will be going into hiding in approximately twelve hours. That should give you time to unpack and settle in. He then led them all to a doorway. He opened it to reveal a long hallway full of more doors. Any room you would like is yours, he said. Harry opened the fifth door on the right to find a room painted black. There was a king size bed covered in red silk sheets. On one side of the room there was a fireplace and tow comfy looking chairs? In another corner was a large bookcase. Across from the fireplace was the bed. Next to the bed was an Armoire. Harry and Hermione took their things over to the Armoire and began to unpack. Timothy walked in and said, "If you would each like a separate room you may have one." Harry looked at him and said, "We're fine. We'd rather stay together through this whole ordeal." "As you wish," Timothy said and then turned to leave.

Harry and Hermione finished their unpacking. Harry sat in one of the large chairs and was joined quickly by Hermione. Harry's fingers interlaced with Hermione's and they sat this way for quite sometime. Harry felt completely safe now that they had made it. He heard the footsteps of hundreds of other wizards making their way into the safe house. After about two hours Harry gently pushed on Hermione's shoulder signaling her to stand up. As he stood up he kissed Hermione gently on the lips. He then hugged her and whispered into her ear that he was going to check on Ron. He then suggested that she get some rest. As Harry exited the room he left Hermione in a comfortable state resting in their bed. Harry found Ron's room a few doors down and as he lightly knocked on the door he saw a tall wizard walking into their hall. Harry did not wait for an answer but simply barged into Ron's room.

At first Harry did not see Ron, but soft whispers led him to the couch in Ron's room. Ron was not alone. On the couch Ron and Luna were entangled within each other and completely occupied. Harry went unnoticed and did not dare interrupt. Instead, he left Ron and Luna to their own devices and strode quietly down the hall. As he came upon his door he once again saw the same wizard that he had seen when leaving his room. He entered his room and locked the door behind him. He did not want to be disturbed.

Hermione was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling when Harry entered. She glanced at him and grinned. He was making his way across the room when Hermione jumped from the bed and engulfed him. Her lips crashed on his in a way he had only imagined. But if she insisted then he wasn't holding back. He had wanted to do this during the whole trip. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and broke their kiss. Hermione looked into his eyes pleading with him not to stop. He kissed her lips softly and hushed her. He then whispered into her ear, "Slowly now my love." His lips met hers again and this time it was slow and passionate. They took their time getting to know each other and feeling their way out. It wasn't long before their own ecstasy caught up with them.

Ginny felt alone. Ron had Luna. Harry had Hermione. And Mom had Dad (gross). She had no one. She sat alone in the kitchen sipping a coke when Timothy entered the room. "Miss Granger, may I get you anything?" He asked in a cordially manner. She knew he was from an old wizarding family from the way he talked. She looked up at him. His blonde hair was really cute and he was cut for his age. He wasn't short, but he wasn't tall either and he seemed to be very respectful. "I could use some company," Ginny said sarcastically. He smiled at her flirtatiously and said, "If you give me just a moment, I could help you with that."

Five minutes later Ginny found herself in Timothy's room wrapped up in his arms. His tongue was overpowering hers but she didn't mind. He was very forthcoming and didn't hold back at all. She loved it. She barely knew him, but she could tell that this would end happily. His lips broke from her for only a moment and the he dove in for another breath taking kiss. Her body shuddered in his arms. And then it was over. He leaned back and looked at her and then said, "I have something to do, but perhaps we could do this again sometime." "Defiantly," Ginny responded.

She followed Timothy down the stairs to the main hall as he ushered in the last witches and wizards. He then removed his wand from his coat and chanted a very confusing spell. Darkness surrounded everyone and a cold chill ran through Ginny's spine. It was very powerful magic indeed and as the light returned to the atmosphere Timothy smiled back at her. She grinned at him and cocked her head to one side thinking to herself, "Who is this kid?"


End file.
